A Little Family Time
by inugirl13
Summary: Sesshoumaru has been a little preoccupied with work lately, so he takes a break and decides to spend some more time at home with the lovely little lady and their daughter. A/U, Lemon warning. Enjoy!


**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back! And better than ever! lol Just kidding... Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fluffy piece! It took me for eeeeeeeeeever to finish it, which is just silly!

**Disclaimer:** Remember, I don't own anything, so I definitely don't own Inuyasha, it's characters, or anything else I may have used in my story. :)

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru sighed as he entered his mansion through the heavy and tall doors. He had been working for over 20 hours straight and his eyes alone were exhausted from staring at the computer screen. He had solved the issue with the embezzling accountants, though, so that was a plus. They were in handcuffs and off on their way to jail. Too bad the idiots didn't think about the fact that all computers send automatic money reports to Sesshoumaru's computer for monitoring.<p>

He suppressed a yawn and set his briefcase down by the door for the servants to take care of when they awoke. He stripped off his jacket as he started for the stairs to join his wife in bed. She would be angry with him in the morning that he hadn't been there to rest with her earlier, after he promised that the day before-no, two days before, that he would be slowing down work for the rest of the holiday week.

Kagome was an elementary school teacher, and did a fine job with it. She dealt with children all day long and still had the patience to deal with their little girl. She had asked him to take a vacation with her and their daughter Rin over Christmas break, even if they stayed home. She had seen how his job had been exhausting him as of late and it worried her. He frowned at the thought of worrying his wife.

He smiled briefly and took a detour to check on his daughter. Looking in the door he saw Rin with the covers kicked off, on her stomach with a fox stuffed animal in hand. He shut the door once more and continued to his shared bedroom. He was almost silent as he opened the door and was shocked to see that the room was empty. He whipped his tie off and tossed his jacket over the edge of the bed to check the bathroom.

"Kagome?" he called softly. She wasn't in the bathroom. He checked his watch and frowned over the time. Where the hell was his wife at 3:30 in the morning?

He began to search the house room by room for his missing spouse. This was odd. He had never come home to his bed being empty, or his wife missing. Ever. He called her name again when he reached the end of the hallway and still, he heard nothing.

Sesshoumaru started back down the hall toward the stairs. He was startled when his daughter's door opened and she stepped out, hugging her fox and wiping her eyes.

"Daddy? Rin h-had a b-bad dream," she said and hic-cupped a sob. He smiled sympathetically and moved to lift her up. She was four years old and still so small.

"I'm sorry, baby. What was it about?" she shook her head, not wanting to speak it out loud. He kissed her hair and rubbed her back soothingly to calm her down.

"Can Rin s-sleeping in D-Daddy's bed to-night?" she hic-cupped again. He sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"Just for tonight, alright?" Rin nodded and watched his face as he lifted her down the hall.

When he entered the bedroom, Rin rubbed her eyes and yawned, hugging her fox protectively. Sesshoumaru laid her down in the middle of the bed and rested beside her, rubbing her back still.

"Why isn't Mama back up here?" she asked,fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Back up? Do you know where Mama is?" she nodded.

"Mama's in da red family room... watchin' tevelision," she fumbled her words and yawned again. "I lo' you, Daddy." He smiled and stroke her hair.

"I love you, too, Rin."

He waited until he was sure she was asleep and crept out to find his wife again. He started for the red family room and quietly peeked inside. He chuckled quietly at the sight before him. Kagome had fallen asleep, facedown, on the long couch. She had a bowl of popcorn on the floor beside her with the remote and her cellphone inside of it, as well as her hanging hand. Her lips were parted and her breath came out heavily in almost a snore. The television was on but displayed infomercials, something Kagome expressly hated to watch.

He walked up beside her and flicked the TV off with the remote from the popcorn bowl. He gently shifted her onto her side and wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to lift her and carry her upstairs to sleep with their daughter. He laid her on her side of the bed and watched her instinctively reach for Rin, pulling her close into a protective embrace. He smiled and stripped down to his boxers before grabbing a pair of white silk pajama pants and throwing them on. He climbed onto the bed on his daughter's other side and put a comforting hand on her side. Then he fell asleep.

Kagome yawned and blinked her eyes open in the morning. She rubbed her eyes, much like her daughter would, and sat up. She was in her bedroom? When did that happen? She tilted her head and aught the look of her sleeping daughter beside her. Kagome smiled and gently brushed Rin's hair behind her ear. She was a little angel when she was asleep.

Kagome chuckled to herself and looked around the room. She frowned when she didn't see Sesshoumaru. He had to have brought her to their bedroom. She slipped silently out of bed, making sure there were pillows around her daughter just in case, and started downstairs.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called, going from room to room, just as her husband did. She caught a maid walking toward her and asked her the where-abouts of her husband. She was shocked at the answer.

"He's in the kitchen, My Lady."

"Thank you," she said and hurried off. The maid saw her expression and smiled before returning to her duties.

Kagome peeked her head in the kitchen, expecting Sesshoumaru to be ordering the help around. Instead she saw him in front of the stove, stirring and flipping foods. She smiled, forgetting her worries from the night before, and walked up behind him. When she wrapped her arms around him from behind she felt him tense in surprise before relaxing and turning to her.

"Good morning, love," he spoke quietly.

"Good morning. Is there a holiday today that I missed? Did I forget our anniversary?" she teased. He chuckled.

"You know very well every day with you is a holiday," he lifted her hand to his lips. "I am very sorry for not returning at a more reasonable hour last night. I solved my problem last night and I have taken time off. I do not return to work until you return to school," he told her. She looked hopeful.

"You promise?"

"I promise. I may get phone calls," he said apologetically. She smiled her understanding.

"But you'll be here, and you won't be longer then absolutely necessary, right?" he nodded. "Then I think we have an understanding. I suggest," she spoke when he moved to cover her lips with his own. "You finish cooking our breakfast without burning it preferably."

He frowned and turned back to the stove. She smiled and watched him work for a moment before turning to the door. She yelped in surprise when he grabbed her by the waist, spun her, and dipped her before capturing her lips. She easily wrapped her arms around his neck and held on while he sensually assaulted her mouth with his lips, teeth, and tongue. She was just as shocked when he straightened and released her to go back to cooking.

"Breakfast will be ready-"

"Daddy? Mama?" they heard Rin cry from the hall, her voice shaking with tears.

"Coming," Kagome called and hurried out the door. Sesshoumaru turned off the burners and followed with a frown.

Kagome had lifted Rin onto her hip and let her cry on her shoulder for a minute, soothing her with murmurs and stroking her hair. Sesshoumaru walked up beside them and waited for Rin to look up.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Kagome asked.

"R-Rin woke up a-all a-lone and Rin f-fell when she got off M-Mama's bed." She sniffled and wiped her eyes on her arm. Sesshoumaru immediately began to check her for injury. They had a tall bed and there's no telling what she could have done to herself.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru inspected her. She shook her head and sobbed. "That must of scared you though, huh?" she nodded and her eyes filled again.

"I'm sorry we weren't there when you woke up, Rin. Are you hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked and saw her hiccup and nod, her hand at her face. Sesshoumaru pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and dried her eyes. "I'm making breakfast. Do you wanna go with Mama and set the table for us?" she smiled and nodded.

"Rin likes helping," she said and Kagome set her on her feet. "Rin likes Daddy's cooking, too!" Sesshoumaru chuckled and watched them start for the dining room before returning to the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru spent the day without his business cell phone or laptop. He wanted to really spend quality time with just his wife and child. After breakfast, they all dressed and decided to spend a day downtown, doing whatever his girls wanted to do. He knew he was taking the risk of being put in some embarrassing situations but he felt he owed his wife for neglecting her in previous weeks.

They went shopping at the mall, mostly for clothes and shoes, and went to a nearby restaurant to eat lunch. After lunch, they decided go to the video store to buy movies for later that night. Rin hurried to the kids section and began to look around for her favorite animated films newly released on video. Kagome and Sesshoumaru watched her run around for a few minutes before picking two she really wanted. Then they had to suppress a laugh as she sat on the floor with the two movies laid out in front of her, talking to herself while picking the movies apart to make her decision.

Rin spoke in third person for reasons unknown to her parents, but she was a very intelligent child. She was only three and yet she was an avid reader and played a good game of chess. She was small and strong. Everything a parent could hope for in a child. And so they watched the child intelligently debate over the two movies. Sesshoumaru solved the problem quickly with one statement.

"If you pick one now, I'll talk to Santa and tell him that you'd like the other one for Christmas Thursday, alright honey?" Rin brightened immediately and did what any child does to make a quick decision:

"Eenie Meanie Miny Moe!" Sesshoumaru chuckled and Kagome giggled at how cute their daughter was being. Rin looked up, not understanding why they were laughing but laughing with them.

Kagome had Sesshoumaru make one last stop at a retail store. He was made to sit in the car and wait with Rin who napped in the back. When she came back to the car, she would not tell him what was in the bag, only receiving a mysterious smile.

Sesshoumaru brought in several bags of his wife's new possessions before sending the servants outside for them. It had been a long day for him, but he'd enjoyed spending the time with his family. He sometimes forgot to think about the simpler things in life, like the easy and high pitched squeal of his daughter's laughter, how warm Kagome's smiles made him feel. He took a deep breath and stepped outside on the porch to watch his wife play in the snow with Rin. It was a good day.

"Daddy! Rin wants Daddy to make snow angels! Please?" she asked, waving her arms.

"Rin, you know that I don't like the snow..." he trailed off when he watched her frown.

"Rin knows. Rin just wanted more playtime with Daddy before he goes back to work. Rin misses Daddy when he's gone," she smiled at him again, although disappointment showed in her eyes before she turned toward the yard again.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with sad eyes. She knew Rin missed her father but she didn't realize just how much. Apparently Sesshoumaru hadn't either as he clenched his hands on the railing and scowled at them.

Kagome didn't like the look of hurt on either member of her family and opened her mouth to speak when Sesshoumaru vaulted over the railing, grabbed a small handful of snow and got his daughter in the middle of her back. Rin shrieked in surprise and turned around, tripping in the snow and falling on her rear. She laughed and grabbed a snowball, chucking it at him and missing. Kagome smiled and teamed up with her daughter against her husband for a drawn out snowball fight.

After an hour in the snow, Sesshoumaru made them all go inside and change into dry clothes. Rin was just happy that her father had played with her so much today, and she obeyed quickly to spend more time with him before bed. Kagome and Sesshoumaru adjourned to their room and began to dry and dress.

Sesshoumaru was first to finish and saw Kagome was adjusting her dry bra. She had already dressed her cold legs and was going to put on the top to her fleece pajamas. He smirked and walked over to her, placing his cold hands on her bare sides, hearing her sharp intake of air before shivering.

"Sesshoumaru! That's so cold!"

"You know what they say," he started as he drew her closer by her hips. "Cold hands, warm heart." Kagome glared.

"Cold hands, hard couch!" she warned.

Sesshoumaru smirked and tilted her head back for a kiss. His hands had warmed on her skin and he gently stroked them up and down her torso, hearing her purr in response. Kagome turned and wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss heated. He growled against her lips and lifted her into his arms, bringing her to the bed. As he started to climb into a position above her there was a knock on their door.

"Daddy? Mama? Rin is dressed and ready. Can Rin come in?"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru jumped up and Sesshoumaru hurried to the door. He stepped out and hoisted Rin into his arms.

"Mama's still dressing. Let's sneak to the kitchen and get some hot chocolate to drink when we watch your movie." Rin grinned.

"With marshmallows?" she asked, seeping charm. His kissed her and nodded. "Yey! Hurry up Mama!" she called as Sesshoumaru carried her off. He laughed and patted her bottom affectionately.

Later that night, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Rin were sitting together in the recliner chairs, staring up at the screen as the credits rolled. Sesshoumaru and Kagome both looked over at Rin and saw her asleep in the chair between them. Kagome laughed softly and Sesshoumaru smiled and lifted her up. She snuggled into his neck and brought her arms up to his shoulders, clenching his shirt in her hand.

They brought her to her room and tucked her in, making sure her fox was in arm. Then they turned on her night light, closed the door to a crack, and went to their bedroom. Sesshoumaru immediately pulled Kagome in his arms and kissed her. She smiled into it and let him control the start of their lovemaking.

"I love you, Kagome. I love you so much," he said and cupped her face in his hands. Her eyes dampened as they always did when he expression his feelings for her.

"I love you, too, Sesshoumaru." She kissed him again before pulling away. "Stay put a minute. I have something for you," she said softly and walked into the bathroom.

He remained where he was for a minute. Then for two. At the end of the third minute his eyebrow rose in irritation. By the fourth minute he was tapping his foot, his manhood pulsing with need for the woman who had put herself behind the bathroom door. Thankfully, Kagome came out of the bathroom before the end of the fifth minute... with something in hand?

"Kagome," he started as she shoved the object behind her back. "What in the world-" he was shushed by the shake of her head.

She grabbed his hand and led him toward the bed. Once he was seated, she moved into his lap and presented the object in her hand. He took it and stared at it for the longest time, without saying a word. She chewed on her lip, now nervous as to what he would say. Shouldn't he be happy?

"Kagome," he said, interrupting her thoughts. "This is a pregnancy test." She growled in annoyance now.

"Yes."

"It's positive." She frowned with worry.

"Yes."

"...Kagome, are you pregnant?"

"Yes." He lifted her and spun her around in a happy circle. He kissed her firmly before sobering and setting her down, pressing his palm to her stomach.

"Did I hurt you? Are you okay? How far along are you? We're going to the doctor tomorrow, first thing!" he demanded in rapid succession. Kagome laughed and soothed him with a caress of his cheek.

"I'm fine, I'm two months, and I've already seen the doctor. It's the same one who took care of me during Rin's pregnancy. We're going to be the parents of children. Not just a child, children!" she jumped up and down and into his arms to kiss him. "It's so exciting!"

"I love you so much. You are the greatest woman and I hope to have many more children with your eyes and hair... your smile." He began to kiss every feature of her face. Both eyes, both cheeks, her nose, her jaw, and finally rounding back to her mouth. He lingered there before traversing toward her ear. He kissed it and touched his tongue to it, sending shivers throughout her body.

While his mouth distracted her, his hands began to roam her waist, pushing up and under her shirt. His thumbs gently stroked her skin, and she pressed herself closer to him. He slid his hands up and down her waist, tracing her delicate form with his hands as he envisioned what he wanted to do to her that night. He made himself harder and he let out an animalistic growl against Kagome's neck that made her shiver with anticipation.

"Sesshoumaru..." Her breath was heavy and her voice was laced with potent desire. He took possession of her mouth and almost ripped her clothing in his haste to remove them. She undressed him as well and soon they were skin to skin, soaking up the feeling of being together as they did every time they made love.

Sesshoumaru laid Kagome beneath him on the bed and gently kissed his way down to her stomach, where he laid a kiss on the new life forming within his beautiful wife. Kagome smiled at him as she watched his heart pouring into their child momentarily. She then gasped as his lips found the dampness between her thighs. She could almost feel the smirk on his face as he continued to draw pleasured gasps, moans, and cries from the petite woman in his grasp.

He lapped ferociously at her core and had to control himself from jumping her after every sound. He loved the sight of her, the feel of her, the sound of her, the taste of her. He couldn't help himself and he always needed to watch and listen as Kagome climaxed in front of him, knowing that soon he would be inside of her making her feel the same feelings that he would soon be feeling himself.

Kagome came hard with Sesshoumaru's encouragement and laid back on the bed momentarily to rest. She loved everything he made her feel, in and out of bed. He was an amazing man who knew just how to please his wife and keep their family happy. It was just the kind of man he was. She smiled dreamily as she thought of how their family was growing. She was brought back to the present as Sesshoumaru nipped her collar bone.

"Where did you go, my love?"

Kagome smiled at him and drew him in for a gentle and passionate kiss. "Where else, Sesshoumaru, could I possibly be while I'm here in your arms?"

Sesshoumaru kissed her again and prepared himself to enter her. They were both ready to finally mate together and share their love in a dance as old as life itself. As he thrust inside of her and listened to her desire filled pleas he held her as close as he could. With their chests together he could feel the frantic beating of her heart as lust overcame her body and she gave herself to him with everything she had.

"Sesshoumaru, I love you!" she cried out, her voice weak and sopped in desire.

"And I love you, Kagome," he replied huskily.

He would not last long, he knew as he thrust almost violently into her. He had been holding himself back for too long already. He reached between them and caressed her clitoris, kissing the tender areas of her neck as well to help her catch up to him. It wasn't long at all before he could feel her clenching around him sporadically, signaling her release.

He latched his mouth onto hers and tightened his hold around her as his body emptied into her. The way her womanhood grabbed his member in climax almost always left him slightly drunk with pleasure for a few minutes after release. When he was finished, so was she, and they settled into bed together in each other's arms.

"You are so amazing, Kagome. You are the most wonderful woman in the world. You have already given me a beautiful child and are going to give me yet another one. Thank you," Sesshoumaru said and kissed her forehead. She smiled and blushed a little.

"I think I had a little help from you, darling. After all, Rin may get her good looks from me, but she gets her brains and cleverness from you."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and pulled her closer, knowing that there was nothing in the world that could replace the love he felt for this woman. Kagome felt the same, but kept it to herself. Instead she gave him a kiss goodnight as she snuggled into him. He stroked back her hair, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what'd you guys think? And be honest! (Not cruel T.T)... No, don't talk to the monitor! Tell me in a review ;)


End file.
